purityfandomcom-20200222-history
Boone
Boone started purity around the 21st of June 2019, he joined the Hive under nuns tutelage and quickly shot through the ranks. He gained extreme notoriety after featuring in SalC1's video. Boone soon after was made Trial Mod and made quick work of the stage gaining Mod on the 17th August 2019. Boone is known on Purity for his membership in the Hive, calmness and popularity throughout the server. This has helped him to gain his current rank of Admin. Boone has been a longstanding member in the Hive since joining and has become more and more known throughout the server as of recent. He is currently making sure all filthy greys are registered and that all hackers are banned, as well as his side project of the Horde server. History On The Run On the 12th of July Dumpster Dogs was raided and griefed. Now although not directly affecting Boone and the Hive, it caused a panic due to the close proximity the current Hive was to Dumpster Dogs. This caused the Hive to scatter and relocate to a new place even further away. Due to inactivity at the time, the Hive struggled to find a spot to settle in for a couple of weeks. This meant Boone ventured out on his own for a week or two whilst collecting supplies and eventually moving to the new Hive. The base Boone created was a small house for himself and was completed on the 20th of July. He has since left this base and doesn't plan on returning any time soon. Luckily for Boone and the Hive, they outran the threat of the Dumpster Dogs grief and the Hive lives on. Life As a Moderator After Boone's promotion to trial mod on the 12th of August he was met with lots of support from the players and staff. He was welcomed as a moderator to the server happily. He quickly gained pace as Trial excelling at all aspects of his job, mainly his "Tired of being a filthy grey? /register today!" antics. As a result of this Boone was quickly promoted on the 17th. Boone managed to land his first kill the same day, on a player named itsguarddog for using hacks/baritone. This only showed Boone's ability as a mod at catching dirty hackers. Time For An Upgrade After spending just under 2 weeks as a Mod Boone was promoted to Admin on the 30th August 2019. This was in part due to the community's likeness to Boone and also due to his previous experience as a server Owner which proved his ability to perform as an Admin. Mian leaving created a spot in the Staff where an Admin was needed and who better than Boone to fill this role. His first ban came soon after achieving the role and was on DesiredInsanity who foolishly decided to speed hack. Boone's first promotion as Admin was Shvex to Moderator on the Dev server, this happened on the 3rd of September 2019. Purity Horde Boone has become well known across server for his trademark gamemode "Horde". This long anticipated gamemode is also coming to Purity, in the form of the Purity Horde server. Horde, as you may have guessed, consists of multiple waves of mobs throughout a small town which the team of players will have to kill. Construction began on the gamemode on the 30th of August 2019, and it was first released to the public on the 31st of October. "That" Salc1 Video Boone grew server wide notoriety as he featured in a video by SalC1. Boone and Sal had long known each other and when Sal told Boone he was going to record a short part of a video on Purity-vanilla, Boone of course accepted. This led to Boone saying in chat "Now thats a bounty" which was popular with everyone. They were surprised at the server's feature and even more so of Boone's. The video was featured on August 10th, shortly before Boone's promotion. Boone's skin Boone's skin was hand crafted and based on the doctor from the DS game Harvest Moon. The skin was created by ConcernedApe, when Boone and Ape were both mods on another server. This is notable as ConcernedApe later went on to create Stardew Valley. Just another famous person who Boone has crossed paths with. Gallery BoonesHouse.png|Boone's Home. Category:Players